lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel 6/Theories
Jacob und Smokey Ich glaube mit diesem Finale haben wir endlich 100% gesehen worum sich alles dreht: Der Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse, Weiß und Schwarz, Jacob und Smokey. Ja ich bin davon überzeugt Jacobs Feind ist Smokey. Und nicht nur das! Er ist Christian Shephards Erscheinung, der Fake-Locke, Alex in der Höhle, Yemi und alle anderen Erscheinungen die wir für Smokey halten. Warum? Durch die gesamte Serie zieht es sich wie ein Faden dem man nur zu folgen braucht. Vor allem in der 5.Staffel wird dieser deutlich! Wir können sagen, wir wissen wie das "Monster" teilweise funktioniert. Wir wissen, das Monster kann gerufen werden - so wie Ben es getan hat. In "Shape of Things to come" hat es funktioniert, jedoch in "Dead is Dead" nicht... oder doch? Denn was kommt aus dem Busch als eigentlich das Monster kommen sollte? Locke bzw. Jacobs Feind! Dieser weiß natürlich auch wo Ben Smokey finden kann - denn er ist es ja selbst. Natürlich verschwindet Locke sobald Smokey auftaucht und Smokey verschwindet wenn Alex auftaucht. Sie sind das selbe Wesen! Alex bzw. das Monster hat also die Absicht Ben dazu zu bringen ALLES zu tun was "Locke" von ihm verlangt. Damit schafft sich Smokey/Jacobs Feind einem ihm untergebenen Ben. Ich denke davon kann man ausgehen! Denn wenn Jacobs Feind ihn nicht selbst töten kann, wie wir nach der Anfangsszene vermuten können, braucht er halt jemanden der das für ihn tun wird und dieser soll Ben sein. Das überraschte "Oh then I won't need to convince you at all" ist nur gespielt, denn er wusste ja das Ben alles tun wird was er von ihm verlangt. Wir haben gesehen wie "Christian" dafür gesorgt hat, dass Locke die Insel bewegt, um diese zu verlassen. Das muss er tun damit Locke weiß wie er von der Insel kommt um dann dort zu sterben, so wie Richard es Locke sagen sollte. Wir dachten Locke sagt sich selbst er müsse sterben, da er auf der Insel wieder lebendig ist. Jedoch stellt sich heraus das es Jacobs Feind ist der Locke dazu bringt sich umzubringen. Und womit könnte man Richards vertrauen besser gewinnen als wenn man jemand Besonderes ist, der so stark mit der Insel verbunden ist, das sogar der Tod einem nichts anhaben kann. Locke ist nicht Special, er wurde benutzt Locke wurde benutzt. Von Anfang an. Seine Fähigkeit wieder laufen zu können hat ihn denken lassen er ist Special. Dies sagt er Richard in 1954 welcher daraufhin Baby-Locke öfters besucht um zu testen ob dieser Wirklich Special ist. Das ganze Locke ist etwas Besonderes ist einfach ein großer geplanter Schachzug von Jacobs Feind um Letzendes Jacob töten zu können. "You have no idea what I've gone through to be here". Hatten wir auch nicht bisher… Wie geht es weiter? Immer noch! Whatever happened, happened! Faraday hatte Recht am Anfang! "Whatever happened, happened" und der Incident war immer die Explosion der Bombe und Zerstörung der Pockets und damit der Außerkontrollsetzung der elektromagnetischen Energie. Deswegen die Beton-Mauer um den Schwan herum. Allerdings ist der Plutonium Kern nur so stark gewesen da unten im Untergrund und in unmittelbarer Nähe Schaden zu verursachen. Wie geht es weiter? Jack und die anderen sind also tot und Richard wusste davon, da er von diesem Incident wusste. Wir wissen auch das Locke tot ist, denn er lag in der Kiste. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das Oceanic 815 in L.A. landet bzw. es einen "Restart" gab und sie wieder auf der Insel sind. Ich denke LOST endet mit diesem Finale! Wir haben über die Charaktere erfahren was wir zu erfahren hatten. Jacks Weg vom Man of Science zum Men of Faith, Lockes Leben, Bens Weg von ganz oben nach ganz unten etc. Wir haben das Ende des Kampfes Gut gegen Böse gesehen und haben das Böse siegen sehen. Jacobs Wandteppich ist fertig in diesem Finale. Ich denke man könnte dieses als Metapher für Lost als Ganzes sehen. "I did it myself. Takes a very long time when you are making the threat but I suppose that's the point isn't it?" Wir haben den fertigen Wandteppich gesehen, allerdings nicht wie er entstanden ist. Und das knüpfen des Fadens, der so lange braucht geknüpft zu werden, müssen wir noch sehen. Staffel 6 Ich denke wir werden in Staffel 6 nichts "neues" sehen. Wir werden sehen wie es soweit gekommen ist, wie es gekommen ist. Wir werden das volle Ausmaß des "Spiels" zwischen Jacob und Smokey sehen. Wo diese herkommen, was sie sind und warum sie sich bekämpfen. Vor allem aber werden wir sehen wie diese ihre Schachfiguren in diesem Spiel platziert haben. Welche Rolle Jack, Locke, Sawyer, Kate, Hugo und die anderen in diesem Spiel hatten und wir werden zu letzt alles verstehen. Warum Jacob sie alle besucht hat, warum sie Abgestürzt, was ihre Aufgabe war und ob sie diese erfüllt haben. Ich denke wir werden soweit kommen das wir erfahren, dass Jacob zwar tot ist, jedoch Smokey damit nicht gewonnen, sondern vielleicht mit ihm untergehen wird. Das Böse kann ohne das Gute nicht existieren. Wie die Staffel aufgebaut wird weiß ich nicht. Aber ich denke wir werden viel aus den ersten Staffeln noch einmal sehen. Viele Dinge die wir damals gar nicht beachtet haben die allerdings in Anbetracht des "großen Schachspiels" umso bedeutender sein werden. Ich erinnere mich an das Gerücht um eine Szene um Jack und Walt die zu Staffel 1 Zeiten gedreht wurde, die fürs Finale gedacht war, wobei Walt halt nicht zu alt sein durfte. Außerdem sehen wir in dem S6 Teaser Jacks Auge von S01E01. Auch gab es mal ein Gerücht darüber das in S01E01 etwas geschehen ist, was wir zwar gesehen haben aber mit bisherigem Wissen noch nicht in all seiner Bedeutsamkeit wahrnehmen konnten. Auch haben die Autoren in einem Interview gesagt (sorry finde es grade nicht - versuche es nachzureichen) nach diesem Finale haben wir im Grunde alle Mittel um uns das Ende von LOST auszumalen. Ich glaube also Staffel 6 könnte eine Art Remake von Staffel 1 sein - in der allerdings nicht das Augenmerk auf das öffnen der Luke oder auf dem Floßes liegt, sondern auf den besagten Faden der sich durch die ganze Serie zieht und letztendlich den Großen Teppich ergeben wird. Quelle: Weiterer Zeitsprung Als Juliet die Wasserstoffbombe zur Detonation bringt gibt es in dem Moment eine elektromagnetische Entladung, die einen Zeitsprung verursacht. Dieser Zeitsprung betrifft alle, die auch vorher von dem Zeitsprüngen betroffen waren. Also Sawyer, Juliet, Jin und Miles, die auf der Insel Zeitsprünge erlebten, und Jack, Hurley und Kate, die Beim Crash von Flug 316 einen Zeitsprung erlebten. Der Zeitsprung versetzt sie in der Zeit weit zurück, als noch die Ureinwohner auf der Insel lebten, die die Statue bauten. Die Ureinwohner halten die Neuankömmlinge für eine Bedrohung und sie bekämpfen sich. Da die Neuankömmlinge noch die Schusswaffen haben, gewinnen sie und töten viele Ureinwohner. Der Häuptling der Ureinwohner (vielleicht Samuel?) sieht als letzte Hoffnung nur, das Rad zu drehen um die Insel zu bewegen. Daraufhin ereignet sich für die Neuankömmlinge ein weiterter Zeitsprung und sie landen in der Gegenwart und Jin wird letztenendlich endlich mit Sun wiedervereint. Aber die Geschichte mit den Ureinwohnen wird Jacob bei der Ankunft der Black Rock von seinem Feind erzählt, der sagt nämlich: "Es endet immer gleich wenn neue auf die Insel kommen, sie kämpfen, töten und verderben alles." Jacob entgegnet: "Es endete erst einmal so, alles was danach kommt ist Fortschritt". --NRGSille 15:02, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Kommentare: *Ja das mach alles Sinn! Und in der Folge "Hinter dem Spiegel" kommt Walt/Rauchmonster zu Locke und hindert ihm am Selbstmord, weil er ja noch gebraucht wird. —Dieser nicht signierte Beitrag stammt von Thunderball (Diskussion · ) *Man in black: "They come, fight, they destroy, they corrupt and it always ends the same." *Jacob: "It only ends once. Anything that happens before that, it's just progress."